Forgiveness
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho's forget Maureen's birthday, will they be able to make it up to her and earn her friendship back? Angel lives. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Forgiveness

It was seven o'clock, and as instructed by Joanne Maureen arrived at a high class restaurant wearing the unusual high class outfit. It was a special night, and all the bohemians were getting together so celebrate none other then the diva's twenty-seventh birthday.

Maureen was excited as she walked into the restaurant, she never really dined first class before, and wanted to try it out for her birthday, so Joanne agreed to organize a get together for part of her birthday present, splurging the big bucks to pay for the rest of the five as well.

Maureen walked up to the front were a gentleman in a suit greeted her.

"Reservations?" The guy asked kindly with a warm smile.

Maureen let out a small giggle as the guy spoke, enjoying the kind treatment. "Um, it should be under Jefferson."

The guy checked his list over, a smile appearing on his lips as he found the name. He then stepped out from behind his small booth and held out his arm. "Right this way."

"Ooo." Maureen smirked as she looped his arm. "I'm liking this place already!"

Maureen let herself be led to a table set for seven, the guy now pulling out a chair for the diva so she could sit down.

"Thank you." Maureen winked. "If I didn't have a girlfriend I'd take you home right now."

The guy couldn't help but grin at the words, as he replied. "And if I didn't have to work I'd take you up on that offer."

"Cute and witty. I like it." Maureen smirked.

"Could I get you anything to drink?" He asked.

Maureen thought for a moment until she finally came to a decision. "A glass of wine would be nice thanks."

"Right away." He said and then proceeded to walk away to answer Maureen's request.

Maureen looked around the table, surprised none of her friends were there yet, especially surprised Joanne hadn't shown up, she was the punctual one of the group, and everyone was supposed to arrive at seven. Maureen's eyes shifted to the clock.

"It's only three after seven, they'll be here." Maureen stated to herself.

A couple of minutes later a waitress walked over to Maureen's table with a glass of wine on a tray. "Here is your wine."

Maureen smiled as she took the glass, taking a small sip. "Thank you."

"Can I start you off with anything while you wait? An appetizer maybe?" The waitress nicely asked.

"No thanks." Maureen replied. "I'll wait for the rest of my friends."

"Okay." The waitress smiled while adding. "My name is Jill if you need anything."

"Thank you." Maureen added before the waitress walked away.

Fifteen minutes later Maureen's glanced at the clock again. "So they're fifteen minutes late…they'll be here, they wouldn't miss my birthday…" she mumbled in slight irritation.

Her eyes then caught her waitress walk by. "Excuse me Jill?"

The waitress stopped, giving Maureen a friendly smile. "Yes?"

"Would you happen to know if anyone called saying they were going to be late? The reservation was under the name Jefferson." Maureen asked.

"I'll go check for you." Jill replied as she headed to the entrance of the restaurant, and began talking to the guy that escorted Maureen to her table. A few minutes later she came back. "I'm sorry, no one called. If you want I could start you off with an appetizer…I'm sure by the time the food comes, your friend will be here."

Maureen stood up. "No thanks, but I could use another glass of wine. I'm just going to go use the phone to try and get a hold of someone."

The waitress smiled. "I'll bring you one right away."

Maureen went to the pay phone dialing her apartment first, and leaving a message when no one answered, and then dialed the loft, leaving a message again. "Maybe they're on their way now…"

Thirty minutes and five glasses of wine later Joanne and the other boho's hadn't shown up, Maureen was now a little buzzed, and a little pissed off that her friends forgot about her.

Jill her waitress walked back over. "Still no one?"

"Looks like it." Maureen replied as she guzzled her sixth glass of wine. "Fuck them, I'm going to start with out them! That's what they get for being late for my birthday!"

"It's your birthday?" Jill said with excitement. "Happy birthday, now what can I get for you?"

Maureen pondered the questioned, this was all going to be charged to Joanne's credit, and since she was buzzed, and pissed at her girlfriend at the moment, she replied with. "The most expensive thing on the menu."

"You got it!" Jill said with a smile as she took Maureen's menu.

Maureen sat at the table of seven eating alone, not really caring if anyone started at her. It was her birthday, and she was going to enjoy herself. She also figured that maybe someone would show up, giving her a good reason of why everyone was late.

But by the time Maureen finished her meal it was pushing eight thirty, and no one had shown

Maureen frowned as her empty plate was taken away. She pouted and looked up towards Jill. "No one called?"

"Sorry." Jill replied with a sad expression.

"Would you like a anything else?" Jill asked. "Dessert?"

Maureen huffed. "No…"

"So do I charge this to a Ms. Jefferson?" Jill asked wanting to make sure.

"Yeah." Maureen answered. "Also give yourself a fifty dollar tip."

"Thanks!" Jill said with excitement.

"Oh and give greeter boy over there a fifty dollar tip as well." Maureen added.

"Will do!" Jill said and then skipped away.

After everything was paid for Maureen left the restaurant, it was only nine thirty, and Maureen wasn't done celebrating her birthday yet, so she decided to have a little fun on her own.

Back at the loft the rest of the bohemians all piled in the dungy place, the five of them coming back from a Life Café dinner.

"I almost feel like I had to do something tonight…" Roger stated as he sat on the couch.

"Me too." Mimi agreed while taking a spot next to Roger.

"Something important?" Collins asked.

"Yeah." Mark chimed in.

"Maybe it was because all seven of us weren't together." Angel replied. "It just felt like something was missing."

"Well we called Maureen and Joanne…no one answered." Mimi stated.

At that time Mark noticed the answering machine was flashing with two messages, so he hit the play button.

"Hi guys its Joanne, I take it you're all still out celebrating Maureen's birthday. I just wanted tell Maureen that I'm really sorry for missing dinner, but I got caught up at the office. Anyways I'm sure I'll catch up with you guys later. Happy birthday honeybear, love you! And I'll make the dinner part up to you later tonight I promise."

Everyone's face fell at the message, none of them able to respond as message number two played out.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Maureen's voice demanded over the phone. "I'm sitting at this damn restaurant all by myself, I hope you didn't answer the phone because you're all on your way…well I hope to you see all later…bye."

Everyone glanced around at one another, each and every one of them hit with guilt.

"Oh shit…" Collins said. "I can't believe we forgot Mo's birthday."

Before anyone else could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"Maybe that's Maureen." Mark said with hope as he rushed to answer it.

"I found you guys!" Joanne said with triumph, and then proceeded to head into the loft. "I didn't think Maureen would want to be held up in the loft all night long on her birthday…where is she? Is she already passed out from drinking to much?"

Joanne was all smiles as she looked around the loft for any signs of Maureen. "Honeybear, I'm here now, again I'm sorry I missed dinner…but I'll make it up to you…"

Her face began to fall, as there were no sign of the drama queen anywhere. "Where is she?"

"Ummm Jo…um how do I put this." Collins began.

"Oh my god is she alright?" Joanne asked with worry.

"Lets just say you weren't the only one who missed dinner." Roger finished for Collins.

Joanne froze. "Wait a minute…you're telling me that no one showed up for dinner with Maureen?"

Mimi nodded. "That would be correct."

Joanne gasped. "What kind of friends are you!"

"What kind of a girlfriend are you?" Roger shot back.

"Just relax." Angel said in a calm voice. "We'll find Mo and celebrate until she forgets everything…"

"Angel's right, knowing Maureen she is probably already half way there." Collins said.

Across town Maureen sat in a little bakery that was surprisingly still open this late. In front of her sat a little cupcake with a single candle sticking out of it.

Quietly she sang to herself. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to me." and with one small blow she blew the candle out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone gathered at Joanne's apartment, hoping Maureen would be there, but to their disappointment there were no signs of the diva anywhere.

"Where could she be?" Joanne asked worried. "I think we should go look for her."

"It wont do much." Collins stated. "This is New York City, it would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack."

Roger nodded. "Plus its Maureen…and her birthday, she's probably out fucking som-"

Mimi elbowed the rocker in the gut, causing him to shut up.

"You don't think she would…" Joanne began her eyes landing on Mark. "Oh no we have to find her!"

"Relax JoJo." Angel said in a chipper voice. "Maureen is over the cheating stage…trust me she's to much in love with you to hurt you."

Mark's face fell. "Hey that kind of hurt."

"Sorry sugar, but…" Angel trailed off while wrapping an arm around Joanne's shoulders.

"We shouldn't feel guilty anyways." Roger chimed in, while he leaned back and hoisted his feet onto Joanne's coffee table. "She hasn't done anything special for any of our birthdays."

"Actually…" Joanne began as she pushed Roger's dirty feet off her clean table. "She bought me a necklace with the little money she had. It was one I wanted for months but didn't have time to buy…and then she gave me a coupon for a night in the bedroom…"

"But you're her girlfriend…" Roger said. "She has to do something special for your birthday."

Collins then raised his hand. "For my birthday she bought me a giant basket of stoli, and at the bottom of the basket was a bag of weed…" His eyes lit up…we drank that entire basket within two days…"

"Again, you're her best friend…she has to do something special for you." Roger stated.

Angel then chimed in with a smile. "She bought me a pickle tub full of wigs, drum sticks, and heels…"

"She bought me knew lenses for my camera, and a knew case for it…and when we were dating she did fun stuff in the bedroom." Mark said with a slight blush.

Roger sighed. "Okay I guess she is good with birthdays. She even bought me knew strings for my guitar…"

Everyone fell silent until Mimi broke it.

"She gave me my very own lap dance."

Everyone's eyes shot to the dancer.

"She what!" Joanne asked with disbelief.

Mimi shrugged. "It was nice of her, she said I deserved a break from work, and so she treated me like a customer…"

"Did she get naked?" Mark asked.

"And then she bought me a new hat to match my leopard coat." Mimi responded, totally ignoring the filmmaker's question.

"We're horrible!" Collins shouted. "I can't believe we forgot Mo's birthday, did anyone even get her anything?"

"I did." Joanne said, and then waited for the rest of the group to respond. When no one answered she gasped. "You guy are horrible! I though you were more then friends…I thought you were a family!"

"We are…" Roger said. "We're just a family that forgets…"

"We have to make it up to her." Angel said. "It's just wrong to forget someone's birthday, I don't care how old you're turning!"

Roger smirked at a sudden thought. "Look on the bright side, Collins and Joanne are going to get the worst of it. They're the girlfriend and the best friend…that's like double worse…"

Collins and Joanne eyed each other, a look of concern splashing over them.

"It's okay sweetie." Angel soothed as she rubbed Collins backed. "We'll win Maureen back…"

Everyone ended up falling asleep at Joanne's apartment, all of them waiting for Maureen to show up. It was almost four in the morning when the door opened, and then slammed shut, Maureen not caring if she woke a sleeping Joanne or not.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out, her body springing up from the couch.

"She's back?" Mimi groggily asked.

Everyone else slowly began waking as Maureen stumbled down the hallway.

"Maureen. You're back." Joanne said with happiness. "Honey I'm so sorry."

Maureen didn't say anything as she staggered pass Joanne and towards the bedroom, leaving the smell of alcohol behind.

"Happy birthday Mo!" Collins shouted.

Maureen just eyed him and then slammed the bedroom door.

"Honeybear open up!" Joanne said as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah come on Maureen." Mimi called out. "We're here to celebrate!"

A few seconds later the door opened up, everyone's attention now focused on the clearly upset diva.

Maureen's arms reached out, the both of them covered with a blanket and a pillow. She looked pass Joanne and eyed her friends, and then bitterly said, "You can all leave my apartment." She then eyed Joanne and dropped the pillow and blanket on the ground. "And you can have fun sleeping on the couch."

Before anyone could say anything she slammed the door shut and climbed into bed.

Everyone eyed each other.

"So who else thinks she's mad?" Roger asked sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joanne was slaving away in the kitchen the next morning, she felt so bad for Maureen, and guilty so she wanted to do anything and everything she could to make it up to her. Just as Joanne loaded up a plate full of pancakes she heard the bedroom door open. Peaking through the kitchen door Joanne saw and puffy eyed, sleepy Maureen take a seat at the kitchen table.

Joanne grabbed the plate of food and headed out of the kitchen. "Morning!" She chirped while placing the plate of pancakes in front of her.

Maureen only glared at Joanne, causing even more guilt to spread through out her body.

"Listen I'm sorry, I know what we all did was really harsh, so today I thought I'd make it up to you. I cleared my entire day so whatever you want to do today is fine by me. I even paid off my credit card, so we can go shopping, and you can buy whatever you want." Joanne said, and then smiled towards the pancakes. "And I thought we could start our day with a big breakfast!"

Maureen eyed the pancakes, and then looked back up towards Joanne. "I don't want pancakes."

Joanne frowned. "Um…okay, well I can make you some eggs…or waffles, or whatever else you want…"

Her smile then returned, as she walked over to Maureen and leaned down. "I also thought that maybe we could you know…Joanne said in a whisper before she began planting kisses down Maureen's neck.

Maureen sighed with happiness, her head titling to the side so she could expose more skin. But just as fast as her happiness returned, it left just as quickly and she jumped out of her chair and away from Joanne.

"No." Maureen said. "As horny as I am right now because we didn't get to have my kinky birthday sex last night, I will not let you win me back with sex. You forgot my birthday, and you're my girlfriend, I deserve much more then that!"

"I didn't forget your birthday, I got held up at the office." Joanne said.

Maureen's lips then turned into a pout. "But I'm your girlfriend…shouldn't my birthday be more important then work? I will never be able to turn twenty-seven ever again..."

Joanne's heart melted at those lips, and the sound of Maureen voice. "I know honeybear, I'm really sorry. So how about we pretend today is your birthday. We can do anything you want…I'll be your slave too! So I'll do anything you want, wherever you want."

Maureen crossed her arms. "Can you build a time machine so we can go back in time and celebrate my actual birthday?"

Joanne's face fell. "Come on Maureen…I'm trying here."

Maureen huffed. "Fine…you being my slave is a pretty good present. But you did get me something else right?"

"Of course I did." Joanne smiled. "But I'll give it to you later…"

"But I want it now." Maureen whined. "Come on Joanne you're my slave you have to give me it."

Joanne shook her head as she reentered the kitchen. "Nope that's one thing I'm not doing…sorry honeybear…"

Before Maureen could argue any more, there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" Joanne called out as she prepared another kind of breakfast food the diva would hopefully want.

Maureen walked to the door and opened it, and then quickly closed it again at the sight of her friends.

"Maureen open up!" Collins shouted on the other side. "We're here to make it up to you."

"Please Maureen, I really have to pee!" Mimi begged.

"Did you bring me presents?" Maureen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to leave you a present on your door if you don't let me in!" Mimi shouted in a squeaky voice.

"Okay, okay…" Maureen said as she pulled the door open again, where Mimi ran pass her and into the bathroom.

"I told her to go before we left, but does she listen nooo." Roger said.

"Presents?" Maureen asked with bright eyes.

Angel frowned. "We don't have any but-"

Maureen scowled. "First you forget my birthday, and now you have the nerve to show up here with out any presents?"

"Listen Mo…" Collins began.

"I don't want to talk to you." Maureen said as she turned her back to him. "My very own best friend, my flesh and blood, forgets my birthday. Why didn't you just kick me in the balls while you were at it?"

Roger snickered at the comment. "So it is true. You probably have some real big ones too don't yeah Mo."

"Where's Mimi to shut you up?" Mark asked with a glare.

"In here!" Mimi said with a mouth full of food. "You guys." She swallowed. "Joanne made pancakes!"

"She did!" Roger said as he ran towards the kitchen, Mark quickly behind him.

"Mo, sugar." Angel began as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "We organized a get together at The Life Café, just for you. Everyone is going, and there is going to be presents, and alcohol…"

"And weed." Collins chimed in, and then walked to the other side of Maureen so he could whisper in her ear. "I even found a women in rubber to show up…"

Maureen's ears perked up. "You did?"

Collins nodded. "Lets just say we ordered you a huge birthday cake, and something rubbery will be jumping out of it…"

Maureen couldn't contain the smile that was spreading on her lips. "Joanne is going to hate you…"

"I know." Collins chuckled. "Still mad?"

"Yeah." Maureen quickly said. "You all forgot my birthday, I felt like nobody cared about me, so maybe I'll forget about this party and not show up!"

"Come on Mo…where trying…" Collins begged.

"Fine…" Maureen said. "I'll go to your stupid party, but until then I'm still mad at you." Her eyes then focused on everyone else. "All of you!"

"I bet your mind will change after you get my present." Roger beamed as he ran for the door, and left the apartment for a few seconds. A second later her returned with a wrapped basket in his arms. "Here, from me to you."

Maureen eyed the rocker carefully, and then took the gift from him, and sat it down on the kitchen table so everyone could see.

"You got her a present with out me?" Mimi pouted. "We're supposed to be in this together…"

"Sorry Meems." Roger shrugged as he eyed the diva. "Open it!"

Carefully Maureen unwrapped the basket, her eyes peering inside. "Oh my god!" Maureen gasped. "I never seen so much porn in my life."

Joanne grimaced. "You got her porn!"

Roger nodded with excitement. "Yah huh! It's probably one of the best presents to get for the drama queen…besides a night full of sex."

Maureen dug around through the basket, her eyes lighting up with wonder. "I can't wait to look through and watch these!"

"I know hey." Roger said as he stood next to the diva and then pulled a magazine out. "Read this one…it's probably the best one in here…"

"Thank you for that Roger…" Joanne said in a non-thrilled tone, and then took the basket away from the two, and put it in the bedroom.

"You're welcome." Roger said.

"Good news!" Maureen said. "I'm only mad at five of you now!"

"I'm not on the list anymore?" Roger asked with hope.

"Not after that present." Maureen said and then pulled him in a hug, while the rest of the five watched with jealousy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know this isn't my best...but...I needed to write something fun... **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maureen skipped down the mall her eyes bright, and alert as all the shopping opportunities passed her by.

"Ooo, Pookie look!" Maureen beamed. "Victoria Secret!"

"Maureen..." Joanne breathed, finally catching up to the diva, her arms full of bags. "Don't you think you bought enough? We've been here for almost two hours..."

Maureen giggled at the question. "Oh pookie, you're so innocent." She said as she walked over and cupped her girlfriends face. "I'm just getting started...your first mistake was not showing up for my birthday, your second mistake was telling me that you'll be my slave for the day, and your THIRD mistake, was letting me use your credit card." Her eyes then fell back on the store. "Come on I see something I want to try on...and trust me, you wont regret this once you see me in it tonight! and I promies this is the last store, we need to get home so we can get ready for _my_ party!"

Joanne could only roll her eyes as she followed her girlfriend into the store.

"Come on." Maureen said while she grabbed Joanne's hand, dragging her to the back of the store. "I want to try this on."

Joanne looked the item over. "Try what on?"

Maureen held up the sexy outfit, it was red, and see through leaving nothing to the imagination. "This..."

Joanne pictured Maureen in the tiny outfit, her face beaming up. "Okay."

Maureen smirked while she walked into the fitting room, leaving an exhausted Joanne outside.

"Oh man what did I get myself into?" Joanne breathed as she set all the bags down.

"Pookie!" Maureen called while she cracked the door open. "Come in here."

"Maureen I'm not goin-"

Instead of listening to Joanne protest, Maureen reached out and pulled the lawyer into the fitting room.

"How do you like it?" Maureen asked as she posed in front of her girlfriend.

Joanne's mouth fell open, she was breathless, she didn't know what to say. All she did know was that she was the luckiest person on the entire planet.

"You're going to be wearing this tonight?" Joanne finally asked. "Just for me..."

Maureen nodded with a smile. "And me...I mean we are celebrating _my_ birthday..."

"I fucking love it." Joanne said, her lips now moving in for a kiss.

Their lips met for a brief moment, before Joanne decided it would be best to pull away since they were in a public place, and Maureen could turn just a single kiss into something more within two minutes.

"Joanne..." Maureen whispered before the lawyer could get away, her hand firmly gripped around Joanne's collar. "Go down on me..."

"Maureen we're in a changing room..."

A spark hit Maureen's eye. "Which makes it all the better..."

"I'm not going down on you in a public place..."

Maureen began to pout for the second time that day, her finger twirling around her hair. "But you forgot my birthday...I thought you were my slave..."

Joanne sighed at the pout, Maureen always did make her weak with those lips. "Fine..." She stated, causing a huge smile to spread over Maureen's lips.

Joanne began to lower herself, until Maureen hoisted her back up.

"That's it?" Maureen asked. "You're just going to get down on your knees and do it?"

Joanne's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But I thought-"

"Work me up a little first." Maureen said. "Kiss my neck, roam my body...and then go down..."

Joanne huffed. "You're lucky I still feel guilty."

Maureen only smirked as Joanne leaned in, the lawyer's lips now leaving a trail of kisses along the diva's neck.

"Brand me..." Maureen whispered.

Maureen suppressed a giggle as she felt Joanne leave a hickey, the lawyer's hands now roaming her body.

Ten minutes later the two left the changingroom. Maureen did up her pants while she walked up to the cashier with a smile on her face, while an embarrassed Joanne fled the store.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a long day of shopping, Maureen and Joanne decided to go out for lunch, and then they made their way back to their apartment.

Maureen walked into the apartment, her face beaming with delight. Joanne followed closely behind, her face a little less beaming, and a little more drained.

"I can't wait to go through all my new things. What new outfit should I wear Joanne?" Maureen asked as she turned around to face the lawyer who had all the bags.

"I don't care honeybear…" Joanne said as her arms gave way, dropping all the shopping bags on the ground.

Maureen rushed pass her girlfriend, quickly digging through the bags, while Joanne clasped in her recliner. "Are you happy now?"

Maureen shrugged while she held up a shirt and examined it. "I'm half way there, but I'm sure I'll be satisfied by the end of the day. I mean you are acting as my slave." Her eyes then pulled away from the shirt and landed on Joanne. "You know…" the diva began as she headed towards the lawyer.

"Oh no…what?" Joanne asked with a little worry.

"I think that slave thing is going to come into affect again…" Maureen said with a sly grin as she grabbed Joanne's hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

"But Maureen…" Joanne whined. "I just pleased you at the mall, can't you wait a couple more hours, I'm a little tired…"

"Pookie, I am appalled you would even think I wanted such a thing." Maureen pouted while they walked into the bedroom.

"Maureen…you forgave Roger after he gave you a basket full of porn…how could you be appalled by my thought?"

Maureen's eyes shifted from the basket, and then back towards Joanne, a little giggle escaping her lips. "You're right, but that's not what I want…right now. I want a massage…I need a good one before tonight so I'll be refreshed."

Joanne nodded at the order. "Okay that I can do."

Just as Maureen was about to flop on the bed and get into position, her eyes caught something that was laid out before her. "Oh my god!" Maureen gasped, her eyes taking in a well put together outfit.

"Pookie did you do this?" Maureen asked while she looked over the outfit. "It's perfect for tonight!" Maureen beamed.

"I was at the mall all day with you…" Joanne said while she noticed a note on top of it. "There is a note, maybe it says who did it."

Maureen reached out and read the note. _"Happy birthday chica! I though I'd make you an outfit for tonight, I hope you like it, and don't worry this isn't my only present. See you tonight! Love Angel!"_

"Angel did this!" Maureen beamed again. "Angel knows me to well…its like she really is an Angel, I'm going to go call her! She is definitely off my list now!"

"But all she did was make you a new outfit…" Joanne stated with disbelief.

"I know…but its Angel…you can't be mad at Angel…" Maureen stated.

"Why?" Joanne asked a little disappointed Maureen still didn't forgive her after she let her use her credit card, and everything else.

"Because its Angel." Maureen said again. "That's the only explanation you really need…"

Maureen then raced out of the room to go call Angel, while Joanne sighed and plopped on the bed. "What's the girlfriend have to do to make it off the list!"

In the living room Maureen excitedly dialed Angel's number.

"Hello?" Angel answered.

"Angel!" Maureen chirped. "I'm so not mad at you anymore, and thanks for the outfit!"

Angel beamed happy the drama queen wasn't mad at her anymore. "That's great sugar, I'm happy you like the outfit, and I'm happy you're not mad at me anymore!"

"Angel babe, who is that?" Collins called from the background.

"Maureen." Angel answered. " And guess what, she's not mad at me anymore!"

"What?" Collins asked. "All because you made her an outfit…that's so not fair…"

Maureen couldn't help but giggle as she listened to her best friend cuss.

"Anyways, thanks again Angel, but I have to go." Maureen said once she remembered Joanne was in the bedroom waiting to give Maureen a massage.

"Okay see you tonight." Angel said and then the two hung up.

"Jooooannne." Maureen called out while she headed into the bedroom. "I'm ready for my massage now."

Joanne sat up from the bed and motioned for Maureen to lie down. "Make yourself comfortable."

Maureen belly flopped on the bed, Joanne now straddling her ass.

"Shirt on or off?" Joanne asked.

Maureen thought about it before she sat up and pulled her shirt off. "Off."

"I thought so…" Joanne mumbled, and then began pressing her fingers, and hands into the diva's back.

"Mmm, Joanne you're so good at this. You're definitely getting bonus points."

"Maybe I should get an I forgive you Joanne, you're my girlfriend, and if I can forgive Roger and Angel for giving me one present, then I'm sure I can forgive you for letting me max out your credit card, and for satisfying me in the fitting room, and for cooking me pancakes, and for basically pleasuring me every night!" Joanne quietly mumbled so the diva couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Are you talking pookie?" Maureen asked, her head lifting off the bed a little.

"Um…no honeybear, just relax…"

"Uh okay…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So yeah...for the outfit Angel made her...just picture anything you want...something Maureen would wear...i couldn't really think of anything...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Maureen!" Mark shouted while he pounded on the door.

"Make him go away!" Maureen mumbled in her sleep, her body still relaxed after Joanne's hour long massage.

Joanne detangled herself from Maureen, and quickly made her way to the door to let the filmmaker in.

"Where's Maureen?" Mark asked in a hurry.

"Bedroom." Joanne answered, not getting anytime to stop him.

"Maureen!" Mark called out again.

Maureen groaned and buried her head under a pillow. "I thought pookie got rid of you."

"I'm here to give you your present." Mark stated.

Maureen sat up in bed. "Present! Well why didn't you say so!"

Mark smile and turned the TV on, putting on the news, Joanne now entering the room to join the two.

"What's going on?" Joanne asked.

"Mark is giving me my present." Maureen answered, her attention going back to Mark. "So where is it?"

"Just watch…"Mark said while he pointed to the TV.

Maureen frowned, and watched the TV, pulling Joanne down in the process so she had something to snuggle. "It's Buzz Line."

Mark nodded. "I know, keep watching…"

Mark turned the volume up as the show came to an end, his face now turning towards Maureen to watch her face light up, while the news anchor announced a certain birthday. _"And everyone here at Buzz Line would like to wish Maureen Johnson a happy birthday"_ as they said this, a picture of Maureen covered the screen, a snap shot of her from her Over The Moon protest. _"So if you see this fine young lady, don't forget to wish her a happy birthday…" _

"Mark!" Maureen squealed with delight. "I can't believe I was mentioned on the news! A show that millions of people watch! This is just like when you got my protest on TV! Thank you!"

Mark smiled and pulled her into a hug. "No problem…once I told them the story, they didn't argue at all. Oh and one more thing…" he said while reaching into his bag, pulling out a movie and handing it to her. "I made this for you. I put together a whole bunch of movie clips of you, and made you your own little movie."

Maureen took the movie, and then pulled Mark into another hug. "Thank you so much, you're off my list!"

Joanne gawked, while Mark beamed with delight. "Thanks Maureen! Happy birthday again! Okay I'm going to get going now, see you two tonight."

"See yeah!" Maureen chirped her eyes then beamed over to Joanne. "Can we watch it before we get ready?"

Joanne rolled her eyes while taking the movie from her hands. "Sure…"

Joanne stuck the movie in the VCR and then joined Maureen on the bed. Maureen quickly nestled in between Joanne's legs, snuggling as close as she could. Joanne smiled, she was still mad that she wasn't off the list, but she was enjoying all the closeness.

Later that night, Maureen and Joanne walked hand in hand on their way to the Life, Maureen excitedly swinging their hands together.

"I can't wait to see what they planned!" Maureen said while she twirled under Joanne's arm, stealing a kiss when she was close enough.

"I'm a little excited too." Joanne replied with a small smirk.

When they arrived at The Life Café, they were greeted with hugs, and kisses, and then Mimi quickly pulled Maureen away from Joanne, and pushed her into a chair.

"My turn to be scratched off the list!" Mimi beamed, while she handed a gift bag to Maureen.

"Ooo, I'm excited!" Maureen said as she ripped some tissue paper away.

"This is something you and Joanne can both enjoy." Mimi said, while winking towards the lawyer.

Maureen's face lit up as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs, her face brightening up as she reached in and pulled out, a blind fold, and whipped cream.

"Kinky…" Maureen smirked and then eyed Joanne. "We are using these tonight!"

"That's not the only thing I have for you." Mimi said with a mischievous smile.

"It's not?" Maureen asked with excitement.

Mimi shook her head as she turned up the music, and then straddled Maureen. "I'm giving your very own happy birthday Cat Scratch lap dance."

Maureen couldn't help but grin. "You are forgiven!"

"Damn it!" Collins and Joanne both shouted at the same time, the two of them the last ones on the list.

"You know…you think I'd be jealous that my girlfriend is giving Maureen a lap dance right now…but I have to say, I'm extremely turned on right now…" Roger stated, his eyes watching the show before him.

"Tell me about it…" Mark said while his camera filmed the action.

Joanne sighed. "Today sucks…"

"Have a drink chica, it will get better." Angel said, while offering the irritated lawyer a shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay...sorry for the update delay, I had writers block...now I just have to figure what Collins can do for Maureen and then i'll update again! ;D**

**Thanks for R&Ring!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joanne watched anxiously as Mimi gave Maureen a lap dance, her foot tapping in anticipation, wishing the song would end soon. After what seemed like an hour to Joanne, and what seemed like two seconds for Maureen, the song ended, signaling for Mimi to stop.

"Happy Birthday!" Mimi cheered as she climbed off of Maureen, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Mimi." Maureen grinned. "That was one of the best presents!"

"I knew you would like it." Mimi winked.

"Let's start drinking now!" Maureen cheered.

"Yes let's do that." Roger said as he walked over to the bar to grab some drinks.

Maureen sought out Joanne, while everyone else took their seats around the table. "Pookie? Come sit with me?"

Joanne sighed and made her way over to the table. Maureen stood up and let Joanne sit down first, and then sat comfortable on the lawyer's lap.

After everyone ate, Collins quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, and then quickly ran back out with a present in his hands.

"My turn!" Collins said with a big grin as he handed the wrapped box to the diva.

"Ooo…" Maureen said with wide eyes as she snatched the present from Collins, and began tearing the wrapping away. "I've been looking forward to this one the most…"

Maureen carefully opened the box, her hand quickly digging in to pull out a bong. "Collins I love it…" she then reached back in to pull out a bag of weed. "You even supplied the ingredients to go along with it! Come give me a hug!" Maureen said while she spread open her arms.

"There is still more…" Collins grinned, knowing Maureen was going to enjoy the next one a lot.

Maureen's eyebrows rose with delight, her hand now reaching in to grab another item. "Two VIP passes to that new strip club!"

Joanne rolled her eyes, while Maureen squealed in glee. "How did you get these?"

"And why did you get them?" Joanne mumbled.

Collins shrugged. "Angel did a little sweet talking for me…"

"Thank you so much!" Maureen smiled, this time pulling her best friend into a huge hug. "Come over tomorrow, we can smoke that weed together…"

"Okay." Collins grinned once he pulled away. "I still have one more surprise for you…this one is from all of us."

"Right now?" Maureen asked with hope.

"Right now chica!" Angel cheered.

"Joe!" Roger yelled to the bartender. "We're ready for the big surprise!"

Joe nodded, and then walked around to the back. Maureen couldn't help but grin, as she waited for her surprise. Maureen's eye lit up when a huge, giant cake came rolling towards her.

"This is huge!" Maureen said with wonder, her arms now around Joanne's neck. "Pookie look how huge it is."

"I see it honeybear." Joanne smirked, while wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist.

Once the cake was closer Maureen stood up to examine the cake, just as she was about to touch it, the top popped open, and a woman in rubber jumped out.

"Happy Birthday!"

Maureen jumped back at first a little scared at the action, but a huge smile hit her lips when she took in the sight. "Holy shit…this is fucking awesome!"

"Zoom in on Maureen, whose smile has over taking her face." Mark chuckled, his camera zooming in and out on the diva's face.

Joanne sighed, but she was apart of this gift, so she couldn't really be upset. But just as she calmed down, the women in rubber reached out, pulling Maureen forward to place a giant kiss on her lip.

"Uh no!" Joanne said as she walked in between the two. "This was not part of the surprise."

"It's okay Pookie, it's just a present." Maureen said while placing a kiss on Joanne's cheek. "Thank you guys! I love it."

"Am I off the list now?" Collins asked with puppy dog eyes.

Maureen threw her arms around the taller man. "Oh yeah!"

"Can I give you my present now?" Joanne asked.

"Uh hell yeah!" Maureen said while grabbing Joanne by the arm to drag her back over to the table.

The woman in rubber followed hot on Maureen's heels, and once Maureen sat down, she began massaging the diva's back.

"Mmm…are you getting paid for this?" Maureen asked with a smirk.

"Nope." The Woman in Rubber replied while leaning down in her ear. "You know how I feel about you Maureen…I flirt with you all the time…"

"Joanne can my present from you be a threesome!" Maureen excitedly asked.

"No." Joanne replied with out hesitation.

"Okay…" Maureen sighed.

"Here is my present though." Joanne said with a smile, handing her a small envelope.

Maureen took it, and quickly ripped it open, pulling out a birthday card. She read it over with a smile on her face, and then opened it, the item inside causing her mouth to hang open.

"Holy shit…Joanne…" Maureen breathed.

"Do you like it?" Joanne asked with a grin.

"What is it!" Mimi asked curiously.

"Holy shit." The woman in rubber said when she took a glance. "Why am I flirting with you, I should be flirting with your girlfriend!"

"What is it?" Roger asked.

Before Maureen answered, she flung out of her chair, and jumped on Joanne, knocking them both to the ground.

Collins then walked over, picking up the card and what was inside to see what all the jaw dropping excitement was about.

"Holy shit Jo, this is like the best present ever, especially for Maureen who is definitely still a kid…" Collins said.

"What is it sweetie?" Angel asked while looping arms with Collins. "Wow, a seven day vacation in Disney World."

"Joanne out did us all." Mark said. "Maureen has been wanting to go ever since she heard about Disney World."

"Best present ever!" Maureen said while she leaned down to place kisses all over Joanne's face.

"Am I off the list now?" Joanne asked.

"Oh Pookie, you were the first one off the list." Maureen snickered.

"So you made me be your slave for no reason?"

Maureen nodded. "You enjoyed it though…"

"Maybe a little…" Joanne admitted.

"Can we go home now?" Maureen asked while nuzzling her neck. "I mean I know there is still more partying to be done, but I'm so in love with you right now, I just want to…I can't even describe what I want to do to you."

"Okay." Joanne said with a huge grin.

After a long kiss, the two finally stood up from the ground, and turned to face their friends.

"Thank you everyone so much, I loved everything!" Maureen said. "But now I'm going to go home and get lucky with my lady..."

"We're all forgiven though?" Roger asked.

Maureen nodded as she went around the group and hugged everyone. "Oh yeah…just try not to forget next year…actually forget all you want…you guys forgetting was better then you all remembering!"

After they said their goodbyes, Joanne and Maureen walked hand in hand down the sidewalk.

"Pookie?" Maureen asked breaking the comforting silence. "Did you buy those Disney tickets for my real birthday? Or did you buy them to make it up to me, for feeling guilty."

"I bought them for your real birthday." Joanne answered honestly. "I was going to have them laying out on your pillow after dinner…but then the whole working late thing, and you getting pissed off at everyone didn't exactly let me go through with my plans..."

Maureen stopped them, and pushed Joanne up against the wall, pressing her body against the lawyer. "Best present I have ever received in all the years I've been alive. I feel like I have to repay you."

"You don't." Joanne said while wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist. "You being my girlfriend is enough. Waking up next to you everyday, is like an everyday birthday present."

Maureen leaned in, stealing an adoring kiss from the lawyer. "Let's get home pronto! I never wanted to have sex with someone so badly before."

"I'll take that as an I love you…" Joanne giggled as Maureen dragged her down the street. "Oh and Maureen…can you wear that outfit you bought from Victoria Secret?"

"Anything for you baby…" Maureen smiled, it may have been Maureen's "Special Day" but after what Joanne did, the diva was going to make sure she gave Joanne a "Special Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One More Chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Joanne stepped out of the apartment to run down to her office for a couple of hours, when she came home she found Collins on her couch, a joint in his mouth, and his eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey Jo." Collins said with out taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him.

"Hey Collins." Joanne said, her eyes scanning the room for any signs of Maureen. "Where's Maureen?"

Before Collins had any time to answer, the diva walked out of the bedroom, her attire not entirely appropriate for company, but then again Maureen and Collins did have a weird sort of friendship, so the fact that she was wearing boy cut underwear, a blind fold, and the only thing that was covering her breast was whip cream, didn't utterly shock her as much as she thought.

"Honeybear…" Joanne cautiously asked, a small smirk hitting her lips when she took a look at the whip cream, deliciously sitting on her girlfriends breast.

Maureen's head turned in the direction of her name, the blind fold keeping her from seeing the lawyer. "Pookie? You're back?"

"Yes…" Joanne slowly answered. "What are you doing?"

A grin hit Maureen's lips as she answered. "I'm using all my presents at one time." She then skillfully bounced over to the couch, the fact that she couldn't see anything not stopping her.

"Oh…" Joanne nodded.

"And I'm helping her use the weed!" Collins brightly added.

"Yes. We are high and watching porn." Maureen stated.

"I didn't think porn could get any better." Collins chuckled. "But apparently it can when you're high like a kite."

"Porn…the gift Roger gave you?" Joanne asked. "The blind fold and wipe cream, Mimi's gift, and the weed Collins…"

Maureen nodded, finally lifting her blind fold off so it was resting on the top of her head; she then reached down and grabbed her new bong. "You got it! I was going to use Angel's gift, but I thought the wipe cream was a better outfit…then I was going to call the woman in rubber over, and pretend that she was Angel's gift, but I knew you wouldn't be to happy…"

"Okay…" Joanne said unsurely. "Whatever makes you happy."

Maureen smile as her lips covered the top of her bong, Joanne watching as she expertly took a hit. Maureen held the smoke in her lungs for a period of time, before letting it out, and asking, "Do you want to join us Pookie?"

"No thanks…" Joanne said. "I'll let you two enjoy yourself."

"Okay." Maureen said as her eyes diverted back to the porn on the TV. "Don't go to far; I want you to lick this off of me after." Maureen added; with a finger pointing to her whipped cream covered body.

Joanne blushed a little, and then proceeded to walk into her bedroom. "You gotta love her."

Back in the living room Collins stared at the television intently, his mind racing.

"What you thinking about professor?" Maureen asked.

"Wondering if I should try that move out on Angel."

"Collins ew!" Maureen squealed her eyes then shifted to her best friend, and with all seriousness replied. "Do the first position, its way more comfortable."

Collins nodded in agreement, his eye then landed on Maureen. "Um Mo…you're whip cream bra…its sort of melting."

Maureen looked down, her eyes glazed over as she took in the sight. "So it is…I'm going to go have Joanne clean me up." she said before standing up to head for the bedroom. "Give her a little preview of what's to come when we go to Disney World. Stay as long as you'd like…but just know I'll be in the bedroom with Joanne…so if you hear any weird noises, its not because you're high…its Joanne and I."

Collins could only chuckle as he watched his best friend happily skip into the bedroom; he then quickly smoked the rest of his joint, turned of the porn, and then skipped home to have his own fun with Angel.

Maureen slammed the door shut to the bedroom, catching the lawyer's attention who was entranced in a novel.

Joanne looked up and smiled, her eyes unable to reach Maureen's eyes, as they stopped halfway on the whip cream covered area. "Hey…" her voice squeaked.

Maureen smirked. "It's Disney World preview time!"

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing! I loved them all! **


End file.
